Something Stupid
by Dark Irony
Summary: Wufei has had feelings for fellow pilot Duo ever since they met. Unfortunately, Duo’s taken. So, what will happen when Fei finally tells Duo his feelings? Yaoi, 1x2, 3x4, and 5 wants 2… Yah, that’s about it. Songfic. One shot.


**Author's notes**: While this is definitely not the first ff I've written, it might be the first to be actually posted (glares at editors aka Smoogee, Azura, Liane and Smorg one person, scary.) Well, background for the ff. When I get bored, I tend to start writing. Well, since I'm a big fan of Frankie (Frank Sinatra to the uninformed) I was listening to a CD of his and this song came up. I was listening to the song and I started going all "OMG! THAT'S IT!" I'd been looking for a song that I could go a fic with for a while. Sooo, if you don't like slight OOCness, Sinatra music, 5x2, 2x1, 3x4 and, obviously, yaoi, do not read. Yah that, that sums it up. Oh, one of my first works is Cinderaaya, if Smoogee ever posts it. –glares at SSSAL-

**Summary**: Wufei has had feelings for fellow pilot Duo ever since they met. Unfortunately, Duo's taken. So, what will happen when Fei finally tells Duo his feelings? Yaoi, 1x2, 3x4, and 5 wants 2… Yah, that's about it. Songfic. One shot.

* * *

Something Stupid

…_I know I stand in line_

_Until you think you have_

_The time to spend an _

_Evening with me…_

Wufei sat in the armchair in the living room of the Gundam pilots' latest safe house. It was placed in the back corner of the room. Just as well. He preferred at the moment the isolation of his own thoughts. He held a book of Chinese poetry in his lap, but wasn't even pretending to look at it. Wufei stared blankly into space. Heero and Duo had finally made if official. They were dating.

_Duo_, he thought, _you idiot, why Heero? He's too solemn for you. He'll crush your spirit._ Wufei wished his best friend had confided with him. But Duo hadn't been paying attention to him lately. Not ignoring, not avoiding, just not noticing when he was around. Wufei supposed his friend had been occupied with thoughts of his unknown love lover, but it still hurt.

_Almost as much as when Meinan died._ He squelched that thought when it started to grow into another one. He looked down at his watch. 10:30. Too early for bed, but there was nothing else to do, since he couldn't concentrate on his book. He started to get up when Duo bounced over.

"Hey Wuffers! The rest of us are going bar hopping! Wanna come?" Duo was basically jumping with restrained excitement.

Wufei shook his head, "No, Duo. I don't think…" His word caught in his throat. The sparkle and happiness in Duo's eyes had dimmed and the lower lip had come out in the famous pout.

"Well, I guess I could come." Wufei sighed. He had a slight premonition these were his famous last words.

---

…_And if we go someplace to dance_

_I know that there's a chance_

_You won't be leaving with me…_

Wufei strode off the dance floor, exhausted. Three hours of non-stop fast hard dancing did that to a man. He collapsed at the table, and found Heero there. He lifted an eyebrow in the man's direction, "Where's Duo?"

Heero grimaced, "Out. I don't know where. Just… Somewhere."

Wufei glared, "You let Bian sî just walk out? In case you've forgotten, we're still in the middle of a war."

Heero just sat there calmly, "Duo is well able to take care of himself."

Wufei scowled, "Maybe against 1 without a gun, but anymore than that? Tell me where he went."

Heero shrugged, "What ever. He went to that novelty store we saw on the way here. Said he a model or something he didn't have yet."

Wufei was out of the bar in less than 10 seconds. He looked around. Duo was nowhere to be seen. He heard a noise behind him. He spun around, ready to kill, but stopped when he saw Duo. He glared, "There's a war going on. You shouldn't go anywhere alone."

Duo laughed, "Fei, that's why you're my best friend. You looked out for me when I make impetuous decisions." He linked arms with Wufei, "Let's go have a couple of drinks at a different bar. We need some friend time."

He ran inside to tell Heero and get their coats. Wufei leaned against the door, waiting and thinking.

---

…_Then afterwards we drop into_

_A quiet little place_

_And have a drink or two…_

Wufei sat in a booth, nursing a bottle of beer. He watched as Duo threw back his 17th shooter of G&T, heavy on the G. Wufei didn't know, or want to know, for that matter, why or where Duo had developed a taste for such a repulsive mixture.

He grabbed Duo's hand when he started to order another, "Hey, Duo, as your best friend, I think you've had enough. We've been sitting here for 2 hours. It's 3:30 in the morning. Let's go home."

Duo grinned, "You know, Wufei, I'm drunk." He grabbed Wufei's arm.

Wufei tugged him up, "I noticed." He slung Duo over his shoulder, paid the bill, a staggering amount, for Duo's alcoholic drinks, and dumped him in the car, "You're an idiot, you know that, Maxwell? A certified idiot."

Duo grinned, "And you, 'Fei, are a genius. Get me home." He then fell asleep in the passenger seat of Wufei's very fast car.

The last of the Dragon scowled, "Don't you DARE drool on those leather seats. They cost a veritable fortune."

Duo just smiled in his sleep.

---

…_And then I go and spoil it all_

_By saying some stupid like_

_I love you._

Wufei stopped right outside the safe house. He'd been thinking on the way home. _More like sorting out my thoughts and putting names to me emotions_, He thought wryly

He wondered what would have happened if he'd told Duo he loved him first, before Heero. _Well, too late to let Duo know, but… I can tell him. He's dead to the world right now. He would never remember._

He leaned over Duo and brushed a lock of chestnut hair that had escaped the famous braid away from his ear. He whispered into the ear, "I love you."

Duo stirred, "Heero?" Wufei sat up hurriedly as Duo yawned and sat up. Duo looked around with blurry, dazed eyes, "Fei? I thought I heard…"

Wufei gritted his teeth, "Obviously you were having a dream, bian sî. You're probably hung over, and you were sleeping." He forced himself to detach himself from his emotions until he was alone. He left the car, and ran up the stairs to his room, and watched out his window to make sure that Duo got into the safe.

When he had made sure, he went over and sat down on his bed. He flood of emotions were incredibly painful. Wufei buried his head in his hands and sat here the rest of the night.

---

…_The time is right_

_Your perfume fills my head_

_The stars get red_

_And oh, the sky so blue…_

Wufei had avoided the other pilots the entire day. He'd needed the solitude to ponder over what to do. He decided he needed to talk to Duo. It was the only reasonable, no, the only honourable thing to do.

He walked into the house and up to Duo's room, "Hey, Duo, can I –" He stopped in the door, turned around and left the house. He ran the three miles to his place of solitude. He'd cleaned up an old abandoned gazebo and planted jasmine and roses around it. He collapsed in the middle.

_God damn it! I should have remembered that they're sharing a room now that they're… lovers. I should have knocked._ He lay on his back and regarded the roof. A footstep nearby broke his reverie and warned him of possible intrusion. He closed his eyes, "Go away, who ever you are."

The steps creaked, "Fei? You came to my room to see me about something? Duo's voice flowed through the darkness, the baritone contributing to the music of woods.

Wufei sighed, "Yes, nut I didn't mean to interrupt anything. You could have ignored me." _Nataku, I don't think I can tell him after seeing that._

Duo laughed lightly, "Oh, that. It was nothing. So, what did you want to talk to me about?" He walked over ad sat down next to Wufei. "You can tell me. I'm your best friend."

Wufei opened his eyes and said a quick prayer. The chorus of a pre-war song hit him.

And then I go and spoil it all 

_By saying something stupid like_

_I love you._

Wufei grimaced appreciatively. Why, Nataku, do you only ever answer maliciously? He pushed himself up on his elbows and looked Duo straight in the eye, "Duo, before I even get started talking, and I need to tell you that I'm leaving the safe house tomorrow. I'll join the group on missions, but I can't live with the group anymore. And," He took a deep breath, "It's not your fault, yet at the same time, you're the entire reason." He held up a hand to stall Duo's outburst of questions, "Let me explain. I love you."

…I can see it in your eyes 

_That you despise the same_

_Old lies you heard the night before_

_And thought it's just a line to you_

_For me it's true and never seemed_

_So right before…_

Wufei could feel Duo staring at him in amazement. He had expected something slightly different, an outburst of laughter, or Shinigami, but he kept on explaining, "I fell in love with you the moment you rescued a child from gunfire at terrible risk of your own safety."

Here, Duo, with a pensive looked on his face, interrupted, "That was two years ago, when we were 16. Why didn't you say anything?"

Wufei laughed mockingly of himself, "You were my best friend and I wanted to believe that was all we were. That sort of thing is not entirely encouraged, where I come from. And my wife had died two years before and I had still been… recovering." He sighed softly, "Finally, I did accept it, and was working up the courage to tell you. Then you two decided to become an item and," Here he grimaced, "It was the only honourable thing to do, to tell you. So, that is why I'm leaving the safe house," He got up abruptly, "Use this gazebo for as long as you're here. I won't be needing it anymore." He gave a quick combat bow, like to a superior, and then turned to leave the garden.

"Wufei… Wait!" Duo had gotten up and ran over. He flung his arms around Wufei, "Fei, I… I love you too!"

Wufei tried to shrug him off, but Duo clung, "I won't be pitied by you, Duo. I suggest you let go of me, or… No, I wouldn't hurt you." He seemed to diminish in size, "Please, Duo. Let me go." He asked softly, almost brokenly, but still filled with pride.

Duo wouldn't let go, "NO! First, hear me out, Wufei. I won't let go until you promise."

The pilot of Nataku slumped against one of the gazebo supports, "Make it fast, bian sî. Every moment I spend in your company hurts me."

Duo didn't let go. Instead, he settled himself more comfortably against Wufei's shoulder, "Yah. I know what you mean. Wufei, Heero and I aren't lovers."

Wufei gave a bark of laughter, "Oh, no. You just happened to be lying face down on a bed naked with Heero, almost as undressed as you were, sitting on your thighs. Forgive me for thinking you were lovers."

Duo blushed a bright shade of red, "Heero was giving me a message. Lately, I've been getting stress headaches. Heero helps me out with those and I help him out with," Duo hesitated, "other things."

"And those other things force you to share a room? And you say you love me? You must think I'm stupid!" Wufei ranted. He got up and started walking away for a second time when a voice, not Duo's, chilled his spine and stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Chang, get back over here," Heero called out from Duo's direction. Wufei turned to see Heero patting a silently sobbing Duo, "Maxwell sleeps in the same room as me because," the mask slipped a second, revealing the very troubled teen beneath, before sliding back in place, "I… have nightmares."

Wufei couldn't believe his ears. The perfect soldier and assassin having nightmares. He looked at Heero with wide eyes, "Does that mean…" He pointed at Duo.

Heero nodded, "I asked him not to tell anybody. He was prepared to lose you rather than break a confidence."

"Then, why in the car, when I whispered I love you, did he say your name?" Wufei asked, trying to clear things up.

Duo answered from the floor, tears marring the perfection of his face, "Why do you think you guys can't hear his nightmares. He's almost silent. I awaken at the slightest sound in my sleep, when I haven't had sleeping pills. Reaction from the streets."

Wufei looked at Heero, "Would you…?" He wasn't sure how to phrase it.

Heero nodded, reading Wufei's mind, "I'll leave." He walked off into the night.

Wufei dropped to his knees and put his arms around Duo, "God, Duo, if you'd have told me…" He said, rocking Duo back and forth like a baby, rubbing his back and murmuring in his ear.

Duo looked up and gave him a watery smile, "Well, we know now." Duo wrapped his hands around the back of Wufei's head and drew him down. Wufei smiled as his lips touched Duo's. He wrapped fingers in the chestnut hair of his new lover. He ground their hips together, eliciting a gasp from Duo, "Well, lover, does here suit for out first time?" Wufei asked, chucking as Duo's response.

I love you… 

_I love you…_

_I love you…_

_I love you…

* * *

_

I know I stand in love

Until you think you have the time

To spend an evening with me

And if we go someplace to dance

I know that there's a chance

You won't be leaving with me

Then after we drop into

A quiet little place

And have a drink or two

And then I go and spoil it all

By saying something stupid like

I love you

I can see it in your eyes

That you despise the same old

Lies you heard the night before

And thought it's just a line to you

For me it's something true and

Never seemed so right before

I practice every day to find

Some clever lines to say

And make the meaning come true

Then I think I'll wait

Until the evening get

Late and I'm alone with you

The time is right

Your perfume fills my head

The got red

And, oh, the night so blue

* * *

Well, well, what do you think? I like it. I skipped a verse or two, and rearranged the rest, but that's about it. I wrote this FF when I was supposed to be studying for finals. I wrote it in maybe, altogether, 1 and ½ hours straight? My first songfic, soon to be followed by another. I like angst and death fics too. So, all who like happy, be warned. And Mikomi, no, you may not be an editor. So, please tell the review… lady what you think. R & R! OR DIE! OR I WON'T WRITE MORE! (Well, if you don't like my stuff… -sigh- Life's so cruel.)

**Mikomi Michiyo**: Gah, so cruel is she not? Even after typing up this thing for her. Well, I think this is awesome. So, review because she worked hard on this! If you find any typos, blame it on me. Don't send our poor author hate mail.


End file.
